the_avenged_sevenfoldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Country (Song)
"Bat Country" is a song by Avenged Sevenfold. The song was released in August 2005 as the second single from their third album, City of Evil. Avenged Sevenfold won 'Best New Artist Video' at the 2006 MTV Video Music Awards for "Bat Country" and on October 1, 2009, the single was certified gold by the RIAA. For these reasons, "Bat Country" is often believed to be the band's most commercially successful song. The song was peaked at number 20 on Loudwire's Top 21st Century Hard Rock Songs. The song's main influence comes from Hunter S. Thompson's 1971 novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, and the title itself also comes from a line from the book in which Raoul Duke, the alter-ego pseudonym of Thompson himself, is on his way to Las Vegas while being affected by various drugs, and thus hallucinates, seeing huge bats and manta rays in the sky. With this, he gasps to his companion and attorney, Dr. Gonzo, "We can't stop here. This is bat country." The following quote, also included at the beginning of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, is referred to twice throughout the song (at the beginning and the bridge before the last chorus) and is shown at the beginning of the music video. Also referenced in the song is a lyric derived from the final words spoken about Dr. Gonzo at the end of the film adaptation. The lyric is used at the end of the second breakdown of the song, as the final lyric of the song. Lyrics: "He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man" Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. I tried to drive all through the night, The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights. No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me. Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention. As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights. My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite. Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right. Mental fiction, follow me; show me what it's like to be set free. Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention. So sorry you're not here I've been chained too long my vision's so unclear. Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem. Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today. Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die, We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives. We may get some solutions but most just pass us by, Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right. I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man. Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone). Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone). No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention. So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear. Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem. I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart. Scared but you can follow me I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die. Category:Songs Category:Singles